So Many Secrets
by CurlyWhirly
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED* It's fifth year and new feelings about people are being discovered, but they've always been there, deep down. Please R&R!!!
1. Potions Class

**~*So Many Secrets*~**

**~*Chapter 1*~**

Introduction: We begin our story during 5th year, in Potions Class.

"Now we shall add 1 ounce of porcupine bile and let the potion simmer for about 5   minutes." Professor Snape drawled.

"Oh no! Professor I added one _pint_ of porcupine bile!" Neville shouted. 

"You idiot! Don't you listen to instructions? I specifically said 1ounce, not one pint!!!" "That is a detention for you and ten points from Gryffindor! Ms. Granger, please help him fix the potion, and while you're at it, try fixing his brain as well!" 

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied

As she was helping Neville, Harry was staring at her with no thought of anyone else around him.

"Hello, Earth to Harry, Come in Harry!" Ron said. 

There was no response.

"Guys we lost him." 

"Huh? What?" Harry said.

"Harry do you have to be so bloody obvious?"

"About what?" Harry replied, blind about what he had just been doing.

"Harry, I've known you for about five years and I've never seen you look so love struck, until now"

Harry began to become as red as his potion. (They were making 'Bloody Red" (A/N:I know)

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" came a drawling voice from across the room. 

"Potter's in love with the mudblood." "Potter and Granger sitting in a tree K I S S I N G, First comes love, then comes Marriage, Then comes the mudblood with the baby carriage."

All the Slytherins started to laugh and Harry began to turn redder. (If possible).

Suddenly everyone quieted because Hermione came back. 

"So guys, what'd I miss?" 

"Nothing much." Harry replied. 

Snape returned to the front of the classroom. 

"Now you are ready to add the beozar and then you may test."

In another minute the bell rang. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came out the door and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Malfoy on the other hand, stayed to speak to Professor Snape. 

"Hello Professor. Wonderful lesson today."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?'

"I would like to know if you had the recipe for Polyjuice Potion?"

A/N: Ok I know, it's short. I'll have the next chap soon, but I want ten reviews first…

Click That box please.

            l

            l

            l             V 


	2. Predictions and Plans

**~* So Many Secrets*~**

**~*Chapter 2*~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately…it all belongs to Ms. Rowling**

**A/N: Ok ten reviews was a little too much I got 8 reviews so I'm happy, but I'd really appreciate 10…I'll update over the weekend even if I don't get the reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~*Chapter 2*~**

"Well Mr. Malfoy, why would you need Polyjuice Potion?" Snape asked curiously.

"Well sir, I need it for a few…ahem…experiments." "Experiments, which need me to be concealed in another person's body." Malfoy replied, with a sneer on his face.

"Yes, I do have the potion and the ingredients needed to make it," Snape said "You may brew it here if you like." 

"Yes sir, thank you sir, I would most appreciate it." Malfoy said anxiously.

"Well, the potion takes about a month to brew, but I can have it ready for you by tomorrow morning. If you would like I can excuse you from your classes for about two weeks." Snape said.

"Wow sir, thank you very much. I must be going, I don't want to be any more late for dinner." Malfoy replied. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please be here at 6:00 a.m., sharp. I shall give you your potion and you can start your 'experiment' tomorrow morning." Snape said promptly. 

"Yes, sir. Good evening." Malfoy replied. 

Snape went back to his work, as Malfoy walked out of the room with a grin on his face. Tomorrow morning, Harry Potter was going to be a completely different person…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmm…I'm starving" Ron said as the trio entered the Great Hall. 

"Me too." Harry replied.

"I wonder why Malfoy stayed after class, he obviously wasn't in trouble." Hermione said. 

"He's probably kissing up…'Ooh Professor, can I wash the board for you Professor, can I help you mark those papers Professor, can I kiss your ass Professor'" Ron mimicked.

The trio laughed their way through dinner making up stories about why Malfoy was staying after class. 

"Maybe he's planning to put me in a coma for two weeks and use Polyjuice Potion to become me!" Harry said giggling through his sentence. 

That one got the biggest roar of laughter. Little did Harry know how correct he was…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening, after Malfoy had finished his 31/2 foot long report on "How wizards helped Columbus discover America" for History of Magic, he took out his journal. Yes I know what you're thinking, Draco Malfoy keeping a journal, perish the thought! Well, he kept as journal, a nice one at that. It was black leather with a golden clasp. He wrote in blood red ink every night. He wrote about how he hated Crabbe and Goyle. He wrote about Potter and his two sidekicks. He wrote very intimately about one of those sidekicks. Hermione Granger, the girl who had haunted him for the past 4 years. Yes, HAUNTED HIM. He thought about her every day, dreamed about her every night. He wrote:

Dear Journal,

            Hermione was amazing as always. The way she keeps her hair in that messy ponytail. The way she smiles with her beautiful teeth. The ways she giggles, the way she talks, and the way she walks. I love every feature, every curve, she rocks my world. (A/N Yes pathetic I know). I never could have thought that I would love one of Potter's sidekicks but in second year, when she was petrified I actually cared. I was scared and confused. I then realized that I loved her. I just know she doesn't feel the same. That is why I am putting my plan into action. I know she loves Potter. The way she looks at him. I just know that she'll fall for me, but I have to be Potter first. I'm signing off for now, but I better get used to this. 

                                                                                    (He cringed before he wrote this)

                                                                                                Harry Potter

**~*The Next Morning*~**

Malfoy woke at 5:00 a.m. He got dressed and started to head down to the dungeons. Down the steps, creak, creak, jump, creak, creak…He was so afraid of being caught, even though he was used to detention by now. That was his trademark, bad boy. Even his screen name on the WizardNet was SexyBadBoy57. Once he reached the dungeon it was 5:45. He opened the door, and entered the dungeon. It was cold for a place that was filled with flame for the entire day, and in this case all night. 

"Ahh, early Mr. Malfoy" said Snape "Well, the potion is ready, you may take it." 

"Thank you Professor" Malfoy said. "I need one more favor though, would you happen to have a potion which would keep a person in deep sleep for a long period of time?" 

"Yes, I do. It is…why do you need it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"It is…another part of my experiment…yes…another part of my experiment." Malfoy said doubtingly

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you are one of my favorites, so I shall give it to you. It is called Serenitous. The person shall stay in the deep sleep for 1 week, with one dose. For two weeks you need two doses. Here you are." Snape said. "Oh and one more thing Mr. Malfoy…What is your excuse for not being present?"

"Make it a family emergency." Malfoy said "It is most common."

"Family emergency it is." Snape replied.

"See you later, Professor" Malfoy said. 

"Yes, good day Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied. 

Malfoy walked out of the room with the potion in his right hand and the Serenitous in the other, heading towards Gryffindor tower. 


	3. The Amazing Change

**~*So Many Secrets*~**

**~*Chapter 3*~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Harry Potter; this all belongs to the talented Ms. Rowling. I do however plan to make the characters do whatever I want them to. So…thank you for inventing them and I will return them. All in do time…**

**A/N: Well here's the update I promised. And thanks to Chikata. She has reviewed my story both times and I appreciate it. Thanks. Ok well I got three reviews. Please keep reviewing; they help me write. (This chapter uses he=Malfoy a lot ok) Also I would like you to mention if you want an e-mail update for each chapter and what I should call Malfoy when he's Harry, Malfoy or Harry. So…speed…rolling…ACTION…**

**                                                            ~*Chapter 3*~**

He was walking at a tremendously fast pace heading back towards the stairs, creak, creak, jump, creak, creak. Once he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he gave the password (Cherry Licorice) and walked into the Common Room. Well…he wasn't exactly familiar with Gryffindor Tower, so he just picked the stairs on his right and started to climb. Once he reached the door that said 5th year he opened it, very slowly. He walked into the room and shut the door immediately. He suddenly realized he had walked into the Girls Dormitories! He looked around and saw Hermione. She was just lying there dreaming, with her chest moving up and down in a slow constant motion. He could sit there for hours and he began to, but he remembered his mission and walked out of the room. He went down the stairs and up the ones on the left. Once he reached the 5th year dormitories he walked in. He saw Neville tossing and turning. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry were all sleeping soundly. He reached Harry's bed and poured the potion down his throat. Harry began to cough, but suddenly he started breathing less heavily and his eyes started to droop. He was under the power of Serenitous now. Malfoy pulled a few hairs out of his head and walked out of the room, with Harry under his arm. 

He headed towards the Shrieking Shack. He sent Harry down the ramp and left him there in his two-week vacation spa. He headed back towards the Gryffindor dormitories and went into the bathroom. He placed one hair into the potion (he needed to save the hairs for the rest of the two weeks), which turned from a brown to a brownish purple. 

"Well, bottoms up" he said to no one. 

He swallowed the potion and felt the writhing sensation all throughout his body. He felt everything 

about him change, his hair, his hands, even his forehead! The sensations stopped after about 3 minutes and Harry/Malfoy looked up. It was amazing! He was Harry Potter, scar and all! 

He walked back up to the Gryffindor dormitories and changed quickly into the Gryffindor robes. 

By now it was about 7:30 and alarm clocks started to go off. Ron woke up groggily and his eyes widened when he looked at Harry/Malfoy. 

"What's up with you, I usually have to pry you out of bed each morning!" Ron said

 "Uh…well…I…I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep again, so I stayed up." Harry/Malfoy said.

Malfoy was and had always been an early riser so he didn't know how to reply to that question. He had to begin to learn the characteristics of Potter. He actually had to be nice to Weasley! He couldn't imagine how hard that would be but he would have to deal with it. Everything and anything was worth it for Hermione. Well, he waited for Ron to get dressed and they headed down to the Common Room. There she was. Sitting on the chair in front of the fire, reading, as always. Her hair was tied back into another of those messy ponytails, and she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform, instead of the robes, a gray skirt, a gray sweater vest, a white blouse, knee-highs, and the red and crimson tie. You also wear black shoes to match the outfit. She looked amazing. Malfoy suddenly realized again why he was Potter for two weeks. 

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Ron" she said.

"Good morning Hermione" Harry/Malfoy replied. 

"Are you two ready for breakfast or are we going to say 'Good Morning' till we reach 'Good Afternoon?'" Ron said, cranky with hunger.

"Let's go." Said Harry/Malfoy.

"Alright." Said Hermione

While they were walking to the Great Hall, Hermione mentioned the fact that 'Harry' still didn't do the History of Magic report on 'How wizards helped Columbus discover America'. Well, as we all know Malfoy did it, but not Harry.

"Shit." Harry/Malfoy muttered.

He pretended to be tying his shoe and said to them.

"You two go without me, I have to tie my shoe." 

"Ok" they said in unison. 

Once they had left. Malfoy/Harry stood up and said "Accio Homework." Well, he got his homework, his Potions homework. This time he was more specific. "Accio History of Magic Homework". This time he received his report and headed to the Great Hall. 

Once Malfoy/Harry reached the Great Hall he began to walk towards the Slytherin table but regained his senses and headed towards the table on the far left. He collapsed onto the seat next to Hermione and but into the conversation. 

"So guys what's on the schedule today?" Harry/Malfoy asked. He wasn't used to Harry's schedule only his own. 

"First Transfiguration, then History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, you have Divination, and then…ugh…Potions." Hermione said.

"Ok" Harry/Malfoy replied. 

"So Harry, first Quidditch game next week, huh." Ron said.

"Oh really, didn't realize." Harry/Malfoy said.

"Didn't realize? Harry, that's all you've been talking about for the last week!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"It just slipped my mind, ok." Harry/Malfoy replied. 

"Are you ok Harry? You don't seem yourself this morning." Ron asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy." Harry/Malfoy explained quickly. 


	4. Detention and Games

**~*So Many Secrets*~**

**~*Chapter 4*~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the co-characters. They all belong to Ms. Rowling who is still raking in the cash from the movie. She won't mind if I borrow them.**

**A/N: Hi!!! ^_^ Well here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a million years but I'm sick today so I'm going to finish. This is going to be a D/Hr but it is going to take a long time for the story to come to a close. I have dreams for this story so please bear with me. I'll happily take any suggestions from you, the reader. I love you guys (and I especially love you when you review so R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!) Here is Chapter 4 of So Many Secrets. Speed…Rolling…ACTION… (Oh and thanks for helping me with the title…I didn't even notice!…^_^)**

**~*Chapter 4*~**

That day was one of the worst days in Malfoy's life. Well…I wouldn't say worst, but most confusing. Malfoy was used to his own schedule and his own life. Polyjuice Potion only lasts for an hour, so during every class he had to be excused and run to the bathroom and drink more of that horrific stuff. He imagined that he would get used to it and he cringed to say this but Ron was one of the main reasons he made it through today. If it weren't for Ron he would've gone to the wrong classes and been looked upon as a total and complete troll. Malfoy had a flashback to the events of the previous day…

After they had finished breakfast they headed towards Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione kept sharing very strange looks because Harry kept drifting towards the Charms corridor when in reality they were heading in the opposite direction. 

In Transfiguration, McGonagall was in a particularly edgy mood and it didn't help that Malfoy was just getting used to his new home. It seems that Harry's best subject is Transfiguration and Malfoy sucks at it. He was so frustrated he had an outburst.

"What's up with bloody tortoise it won't turn into a teapot!?!" "I can't get it see 'Tortalis!" Malfoy screamed.

The turtle just sort of wriggled around and then just kept on lying there, waiting for something to happen.   

"I hate Transfiguration! What's the point. Plus McGonagall is a bitch anyway." Malfoy said unaware that he was in Transfiguration.

"Harry, shut up! McGonagall's going to give us detention!" Hermione hissed.

"Yes, Miss. Granger that's a wonderful idea."  McGonagall said. 

"HARRY! You prat! Now look what you've done!" Hermione said.

"I…err…. " Harry replied in disbelief. 

'Now look what you've done you stupid git. But…this detention could work in my advantage. I haven't really had a good chance to flirt…with Weasley around us 24/7…he's up my ass every minute of every day…well…I guess that's reasonable since he's Potter's best friend…this will give me alone time with Hermione….a chance to work my magic…tonight is going to be a good night…' Malfoy thought.

The rest of the day came and went with small rumors buzzing around about Malfoy's sudden disappearance. Crabbe and Goyle seemed lost without him…but to Malfoy it was a nice break from his normal life with those two trolls. He was also becoming more accustomed to his new body and was becoming more aware of Potter's characteristics. The one convenient thing was that he didn't have to worry about his flirty actions towards Hermione, because everyone knew that Harry liked her a lot, well excluding Hermione. He still had his Malfoy moments though. Like in Divination…

He and Ron were sitting in their usual seats in the back of the classroom…of course talking while Professor Trelawney droned on and on about auras or something. Parvati and Lavender were, as usual, looking at Professor Trelawney with complete admiration. 

"Hey, Harry. You think I have a chance with Lavender?" Ron asked as he watched her giggle with Parvati with complete lust.  

"With that hair of yours not a ch—I mean with your hair and body who wouldn't want to go out with you?" Malfoy said, saving himself in the last second.

"Yeah, well why don't you go for it with Hermione? Everyone-except Hermione-knows you like love her."

"I'm planning to---I mean…I don't want to ruin the friendship…she's such a good friend…and I don't want to lose her."  Malfoy said saving himself again.

"Yeah, but  you two are made for each other. Go for it. Tonight. During the detention. You're cleaning the transfiguration room right? Well…everyone like gets together in that room. I'm actually planning to spill bile all over Lavender tomorrow in potions so I can get a detention and I'm hoping she'll curse me out so she'll get the detention too." Ron said very proud of his master plan.

'Why didn't I think of that? Oh well…I got a detention with Hermione and it's going to be great.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy thinking about the long awaited detention that she and Harry would share. She had had many-a-night's sleep where she dreamed about what a detention with Harry would be like. She always imagined it being very awkward for the first few minutes. Then they would talk for a little while and then she and Harry would slowly come together and kiss softly, like in those muggle movies she watches on the telly all summer. They always haunt her dreams during the summer months. She would place herself and Harry into those positions and dream about the type of happily ever after that those people in the movies always seem to share. They would ride off into the sunset usually on a horse or in a muggle car and kiss until the movie ended. 

'That's why they're movies and this is reality.' Hermione thought to herself as she sighed.  

She went back to taking notes and listening intently to Professor Vector. He was speaking about some chart that he had drawn on the blackboard. She couldn't concentrate. Every time she looked at Professor Vector all she could see was Harry's head on his body. He was motioning for her to come to him and she almost got up, but remembered where she was and stopped herself.   
  


Of course Hermione had changed but she was still the same as ever. As changing I mean her appearance. Her body had considerably matured. She now wore some make-up, but not much, and her hair stayed the same as ever, bushy. She always wore it in a messy ponytail, which she hated. She always wished she was prettier so that the boys would like her more. She wanted to be thought of as 'Boy is Hermione hot!' Not 'Wow Hermione's really smart maybe she'll do my potions homework for me?' She sighed again. 'No one will ever like me, especially not Harry…why do I have to love the most desirable boy in our year?' she thought to herself.

The bell rang and she headed down to meet with Harry and Ron. They walked slowly to potions. After all they hated the class why be in a rush to get there? When they arrived they sat down in their seats and placed their cauldron's in their proper places. That day they were making 'Color Changing Potion'. This potion changes the color of your hair and if you do it right the ingredient you use will make your hair a normal color like brown, black, red, or blonde. Well, Snape planned a little game. They had to pick the ingredient which determined the color out of a hat, then just dump it into the potion without knowing what color it would turn their hair. Well, since Ron and Harry sat next to Hermione they got it right. Harry was a redhead, Hermione was a blonde, and Ron was a brunette. Well, the only person the color agreed with was Hermione. She looked great as a blonde, she sort of resembled Madonna, a muggle singer. 

"The color only lasts about an hour…unfortunately…" said Snape who was having fun laughing at his students who did the potion wrong and now had blue, purple and green hair.  

"Do you think I should die my hair blonde?" said Hermione jokingly 

"No, I like you just the way you are." Malfoy said dreamily

"Wake up Harry! Helllllloooooooooo" Ron said. 

"WHAT?" Harry said

"Nothing, you looked like you were in a trance or something…" Ron said

"Yeah, Harry, you did." Hermione said.

The bell rang and the trio headed down to dinner. After dinner they went back to the common room and saw a bunch of 5th years and a few fourth years sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. Parvati and Lavender turned and saw the trip at the entrance.

"Hey guys! Come over here we're playing a game…you know spin the wand…" Lavender said__


End file.
